Frozen Eternity
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: A Jelsa story, sort off. Jack is the king of a powerful land but because of Pitch his head is filled with darkness, hate & anger. His wife Rapunzel watches it happen with fear as he one day become evil for real & when feels betrayed by her, he locks her up. What he doesn't know is that Rapunzel's true love got a sister with the same powers as him, & she intends to keep it that way
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Long ago, in a time of magic, there lived an ice cold king and a warm hearted queen. Their name was Jack and Rapunzel. For a long time, Pitch Black had whispered in the king's ear, filled his head with hate, anger and darkness and the love for wars and filled his mind with his black sand. The queen had watched it happen with fear and without knowing what to do, she kept watching them. Her king and husband got sicker and sicker by the sand and Pitch grew stronger for each day. But one day, something happened. She tried to help her king from a seizure with her healing powers but failed. Or so she thought until he suddenly gasped for air. Happy, she was about to throw herself around him in a hug: It would finally be over! Or so she thought, but then she saw his eyes. They weren't ice blue anymore, they were gold. To Pitch's fear Jack had been brought back to life by the sand and got total control over it as it also got total control over him. Jack sent him away and banished him from his land since he knew he was the only one who could undo this. Rapunzel begged Pitch to save Jack before he left but he never got a chance before the soldiers sent him away with force.

Days became weeks and weeks became months and the king just got worse. He loved to watch his people suffer, his anger over happiness and love grew stronger and when she tried to help her people from his ice cold wrath, he locker her up in one of the towers to keep her from undoing what he did. This made her take distance from him more and more for each visit since she didn't see the man she had married anymore. It might have been an arranged married but she still cared for him, but that Jack was long gone. Rapunzel's actions became the final drop in the goblet: Jack felt betrayed and that not even his wife was to be trusted and as a punishment for her betrayal, he captured Eugene, the man she truly loved, and sentenced him to death for something he hadn't done. When Rapunzel got to know this she panicked. The man she loved would die because of her! But what made her panic even more was Eugene's sister: Elsa. She knew that if Jack even heard the slightest rumor or whisper of a person with the same powers as his, he would try to get his hands on this person. What would he do if he found a woman with the same powers as him now when he had turned dark and evil and had a wife he didn't trust for a second? She knew that if he got to hear about Elsa from Eugene, all he needed to do was to mention her and her powers, this land would be doomed. Especially if he succeeded in taking control over Elsa with the black sand he now had within him. So in return from doing that to Eugene, she sentenced Elsa to death as well to make sure he could never use her powers. But that action eat her up from inside: She had sentenced an innocent person, and her lovers sister, to death both for revenge and in order to protect their land! Why she had sentenced Elsa to death was a mystery to Jack thought, he had never meet her after all. But the reasons why would soon come up to the surface in the most unexpected way: Elsa herself.

* * *

**Chapter one will come as soon as I'm done with it! c:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I looked up as I heard keys scramble against each other and the cell door opened. I gasped and rose as I saw who entered the room:  
"Eugene!" I shouted and ran over to him and hugged him as he and the guards entered but were soon pushed aside as they chained him to the cell floor. I looked at the guards and as soon they had left and closed the door, I ran over to him and hugged him for real.  
"What are you doing here, Elsa? You are not suppose to be here!" He asked and hugged me.  
"I don't really know. They say I did something I haven't done." He nodded a bit.  
"Same here… But I refuse to be hanged for a crime I didn't commit." I leaned back a bit and looked confused at him.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I'm sorry, sis. But it's either this or being hanged by that ice king and having him smile and celebrate my death. I made up my mind the moment they brought me to this room." I gasped surprised as he pushed me away and I fell over to my back and he kicked down the only mirror in the room. I took cover as it shattered and glass flew all over the room as it hit the floor. I sat up as I heard a growl and screamed chocked and covered my mouth when I saw what he had done. He had stabbed himself in the waist with a piece of glass! As he dropped it I realized just how big that piece was as well!  
"Eugene!" I screamed and ran over to him. "No! No! Please no! You can't die! Look at me, Eugene! I'm right here! Please hang in there!" I held up his head with one of my hands and looked at the wound with the other but closed my eyes and looked away when I saw it. It was too deep, only the queen could heal such a wound and she would never heal either of us. I looked back at him as he placed his hand towards my cheek.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"You can't die, Eugene. You can't." A tear ran down my cheek and hit his bloody hand.  
"It's the only way to die with honor. We will die by their hand. I…"  
"Sch, sch. You don't need to explain yourself." I carefully put down his head at my lap and stroke my fingers through his hair as I placed my free hand over his. I tried to keep the tears in; I couldn't lose control over my feelings now. Who know what my powers will do then.  
"I love you." He whispered and I froze as I noticed that he stopped breathing after that and his hand became colder by the second.  
"No…" I whispered with a shaky voice and tears ran down my face. I couldn't possible keep it in now! "Please no!" I cried and let out a sad scream as I threw myself over him and hugged him. I cried and cried and after letting most of it out for now, I noticed the air had become really chilly. I slowly sat up again and looked at his face and one of the tears dropped down at his cheek and froze. I slowly rose and backed away from him and looked around as snowflakes started to fall down. I sighed, looked down a bit and closed my eyes. I couldn't keep my emotions or powers under control…! My head was everything but clear right now.  
"Control it!" I said to myself and looked down at my chained hands as frosty snowflake patterns started to cover my hands, the chains and the room in a really high speed. I took a deep breath. "Control it!" I said even harder but gasped and looked up as spikes came out from the frosty snowflake patterns. "Don't feel! Don't feel! DON'T FEEL!" I looked around and started to shake in panic. Nothing helped! It just got worse!  
"I'm scared, Eugene! I can't control it by myself!" I cried, knowing he wouldn't answer me anymore. And that thought is what made it the rim of the cup edge: Even faster the room got completely covered in frost, even Eugene's body, spikes came up from it and at some parts it froze to solid ice and broke down the stones around me. I turned towards the wall with the only window: I had to get out of here! I glanced down at Eugene, took a deep breath and shoot out with full power against the wall and ran out and realized my feelings had started a snowstorm out here as well and as I got out with that shoot: It blew up even stronger and my steps on the water made the fjord starting to freeze. I glanced back one last time before I ran out over the water through the storm I had created.

I looked up at the servants in front of me as he suddenly blew out a frost cloud, like the air suddenly got cold. As if it was winter in the middle of July.  
"What a…?" I rose from the throne and blew out a puff myself and then looked towards the windows as I noticed how frost and ice started to crawl up on them and a snowstorm took shape outside.  
"My lord?" I looked at Hans, the guard's commander.  
"It's not me. Someone else is doing this: Either with a curse or through the same powers as me." I hurried over to a window and tried to open it without success. Whoever it was, he or she was really powerful! Interesting…!  
"My lord!" I turned towards a guard, he looked slightly frost bitten.  
"Yes? What is going on?!"  
"One of the prisoners, the female, has escaped! Her brother, the male, committed suicide in the cell and she just lost it!"  
"Lost it how?"  
"I'm not sure how to explain it… But it was like this snowstorm came from her! The sadder she got, the colder the air became and as she calmed down a bit, frost started to cover the cell walls and she repeated 'control it' over and over again and then she just lost it and the whole floor froze and she shoot down a wall and strengthened the storm outside with just her presence!" I grinned. So that's why Rapunzel wanted her dead! She got the same powers as me but hers are getting stronger by her emotions! If I got my hands on her and turned her like me, it would be the end of this land! No more happy endings!  
"Bring down Rapunzel and search for the girl and bring her back to me no matter the cost!" He nodded and we both looked at Hans who bowed.  
"With pleasure." He said and ran off with the guard.

I looked up as a guard entered the room.  
"Your majesty, the king demands your presence." I sighed a bit, looked at my window and nodded. Damn it, Elsa! What made you react this strong?! I guess I would find out soon… I followed the guard down from the tower and into the throne room where Jack waited with a big grin on his face.  
"I now realize why you sentenced your lover's sister to death, Rapunzel." I winched. He didn't even call me deary in a teasing way anymore… What was he planning now?  
"What will you do to them?"  
"Them? You mean her. Your lover…" he rose and walked towards me with his staff in his hand. "… Killed himself and made his sister do this." He held out his hands in a big gesture, pointing at all the frost and the snowstorm. I took a step back in chock.  
"E-Eugene… He… He's dead?"  
"Yes, indeed. I guess I should thank you for bringing his sister to me and allowing dear Eugene to create this reaction from her!" He laughed big and leaned down to my ear. "You are done, Rapunzel. I don't need you anymore; I can take his sister as my queen. She is way more fitting than you ever was." I screamed and scratched him as the guards pulled me away.  
"You won't get away with this! Elsa will never be yours!" I screamed as tears started to run down my face.  
"Oh, she will. But you will probably not be alive to witness it. Take her to her tower again and leave her there to root! Make sure no one goes there or that she leaves! Oh and by the way Rapunzel." He threw a scroll to me. "I have made sure you have stepped down as a queen already to make sure your king get a worthy wife." My eyes widened.  
"No! You can't do this! Jack!" I screamed as the guards pulled me out and he laughed loud.  
"Oh I can! And I'm!"

* * *

**More?  
And oh I know! It's early till kill a character but it's needed for the plot since that's what's starting everything! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

I ran around in that storm for quite a while before I found land and a forest and after running deep within it, I stopped and sank down as I saw one of Eugene's wanted posters on a tree. I curled up, hiding my hands against my belly as I tried to prevent my powers from covering everything in snow when I started to cry all over again. But it was so cold around me by now that the tears froze in the air and shattered when they hit the ground.  
"Elsa." I winched and looked over my shoulder. Eugene? "Elsa! You need to run!"  
"Eugene?" I whispered. Was I starting to imagining things now too?  
"Run Elsa, run! They are coming!" His voice echoed through the trees.  
"Who's coming?"  
"The ice kings men. Don't let them get you, Elsa! Run! Now!" I took a deep breath, rose and started to run again as I heard horse hooves. They must be following the storm since it follows me! They probably wanted me more dead then ever...!  
"Control it, Elsa." I whispered. "Keep it together!" I stumbled through the forest and eventually let go of my cape and heels and left them behind me as I kept running away from them, crying as I heard Eugene's voice in the air as he lead me away from the capital, the king and his soldiers. I ran till my feet's bleed from all the branches and stones on the ground and sank down by a fallen wall, caught my breath and started to cry again and curled up. I couldn't do this alone…! But my powers would never let me take my life!  
"Excuse me? Elsa? Is that you?" I jumped up and saw…  
"Lady Corona!" She sighed relieved and hugged me.  
"Come here, child. Everything will be alright now." She patted my back and pulled her other hand over my braid and I started to cry like a child against her shoulder. "There there, cry it all out." We sank down to the ground after a while and a small snowstorm whirled around us and sucked in the old, big one and when I fell asleep from exhaustion, the snowstorms vanished and there was no trace left from them.

I looked down at her and sighed deep. What had happen? What did she do out here all alone? Her snowstorm had reached us all the way out here… But how did she find us? No one except Eugene knew where we was hidden and he was obviously not with… I looked up as I heard steps and gasped as I saw Eugene. Or at least his spirit.  
"Please… Look after her and tell her I'm sorry. I didn't think things through like I should have. I didn't think about her."  
"What happened?"  
"We got framed for something we didn't do and was sentenced to death. I killed myself and you can figure out the rest."  
"She lost control out of grieve. But what did she run from?"  
"The palace soldiers. It appears the ice king found an interest in her." He sighed and looked away.  
"There is something you are not telling me. What is it?" He closed his eyes.  
"Rapunzel, your daughter, was the one who framed Elsa." My eyes widened.  
"B-But why?" He looked at her.  
"My guess would be that she tried to keep Jack from getting her or even knowing what she could do, even thought there would be better ways for that. But don't worry! I will protect them both! I…!"  
"No!" He winched. "You have to let them go, Eugene! You need to cross over to the other world! I will look after Elsa, trust me. Trust me in that I can do that." He looked at me, sighed a bit and nodded.  
"Of course I trust you, Corona. That's why I lead her here." He sat down by us and kissed her forehead. "It's just… that she's very fragile after we lost our parents." He looked up at me after brushing his hand over her hair. "Do you remember the gloves I gave you?" I nodded. "They will shield her powers, hide them, and make her unable to use them. Make her wear them, Corona. And change her looks. The guards commander Hans know what she looks like. That will keep her safe." I nodded and placed my hand against his cheek as much as I could.  
"I will. I will treat her like my own daughter and do whatever it takes to keep her safe." He nodded.  
"Thank you." I smiled a bit and he vanished with a smile on his lips. I looked down at Elsa and carefully lifted her up and walked towards the village, the village of freedom fighters. The village itself was really well hidden but it wasn't unusual that people created own towns, hidden from the kings eyes. As I walked in people stopped with what they were doing and just watched me walk past them with Elsa. I glared back at those who glared at her and took her to my home.  
"Darling?" I shouted out. "Could you help me for a second?"  
"Of course! What… Oh my god!" He ran down the stairs and over us. "Elsa?!" He carefully lifted her up and I went over to the fire place to start it again and prepared the couch for her.  
"Put her here." I said and he did as I said and we both sat down by her.  
"What happened?"  
"According to Eugene's spirit, she watched him commit suicide, lost control and left. But she got the ice kings soldiers after her, he wants her now when he have seen what she can do. That she can do things like that snowstorm we saw earlier."  
"I see... But how do we keep her form exposing us? If she can lose control in the village, it will tell him where she are and everything will be lost!"  
"Not everything will be lost. Jack doesn't know that everyone here is freedom the gloves, the gloves Eugene brought a few weeks ago, will help. They can keep her powers under control and makes her unable to use them." He nodded.  
"I will go and get them, she will probably be emotional when she wakes up." I nodded and as he ran upstairs again I watched her with a sad gaze and pulled my hands through her hair after letting out her braid. She was crying in her sleep and her hands were all frosty, she probably grieved Eugene even in her sleep.  
"Oh child." I whispered and placed my forehead against hers. "I will keep you safe and warm, I promise you that. I just hope it's not to late and that the ice king Jack don't know where you and we are." We waited for her to wake up with the gloves ready. This could turn into one hell of a storm, literally. And so it did when she finally woke up and got the news of her brother and that the king was looking for her and that this was why Rapunzel had did what she had done. It was too much to take in for her, that poor girl. But she deserved the truth.

I looked around me as I slowly walked through the village. It had taken me a few days to even want to be outside but Corona had finally made me go to town and get her some ingredients and a dress. Everyone looked at me like I was a ticking bomb even thought they knew that I couldn't wield my powers with the gloves on. But these looks made me feel uneasy so I hurried to the food store and handed over the shopping list Corona had given me.  
"Oh! You must be Elsa! Corona told me she would try to get you to town today as she did errands of her own." He smiled as he took the note and started to pack everything. He didn't seem scared of me like everyone else.  
"She did?"  
"Oh yes! She are really fond of you, I can tell that much! And she always talks about you when she gets here!" I smiled a bit. Corona had treated me like her own child, even though I didn't deserve it. "Here you go, Elsa!" He said and put everything in the basket.  
"Thank you sir." I smiled.  
"No problem." He smiled back at me. "And don't worry about the glares people here gives you, every new person gets those glares! It felt like they would eat me up alive the first few days…!" I giggled.  
"That's kind of how it feels right now, or like I'm a ticking bomb." He nodded with a small smile at his lips.  
"Well, don't let it get to you! They are just super suspicious by nature since you could be a spy to the king, not that I think so but their motto is 'you never know.'" He laughed and I smiled.  
"Thank you." He nodded a bit and we said good bye and I left the shop with a smile on my face. What a nice old man! I looked around for the dress shop and when I finally found it I walked up to it, opened the door and carefully peaked inside so I wouldn't startle anyone.  
"Hello?" I called out and slowly stepped inside and looked around. Such pretty dresses…! How did the dressmaker succeed in getting such pretty things for the dresses?! I put down the basket at the floor and lifted a pretty blue dress a little bit. I wish I could touch it but I didn't dare to take of the gloves, it looked so soft!  
"Hello!" I jumped high with a squeak and turned around and saw a tiny little man. Right, Corona had told me he was a dwarf. Like a real life dwarf. He smiled a bit. "Sorry for startling you. My name is Johan." He held out his hand and I slowly took it.  
"Hello Johan. I'm…"  
"Elsa?" He asked and I slowly nodded.  
"Yes, how did you know?" He pointed at my glove with a smile.  
"I could recognize these gloves anywhere since a relative to me helped the magician that made these to make them. And Corona told me about you of course." My eyes widened.  
"Really?! Your family helped a wizard to to these gloves?!" I said chocked and he nodded with a smile.  
"Indeed!" He looked at the dress I had been looking at. "Feel free to take of the glove and touch it, if you wish. I will go and get Corona's order! Because I guess that's the one you are here for?" I nodded and looked back at the dress, hesitating. I let out a surprised sound as he suddenly took my hand again out of the blue and slowly pulled off the glove.  
"No, wait!" I closed my eyes as he pulled it off completely and slowly opened my eyes again. Nothing happened…? He smiled.  
"Don't worry, dear. You are stable now; there is no need to be worried about a catastrophe."  
"I'm a catastrophe…" I mumbled and let out an 'ouf' as he hit me with something soft, I believe it was an old news paper. Corona told me he loved to read old news paper that he had saved.  
"Don't say such things about yourself! You need to trust yourself a bit more! I will go and get the order now." He smiled and went backstage. I nodded a bit as he left, looked back at the blue dress and slowly touched it and smiled. So soft and sparkly…! I knew they grew their own cotton here but this was to soft to be cotton! I wonder what it was made off... I let out a happy sound and pulled it out from the other dresses to look closer at and my jaw dropped. It looked like a princess gown!  
"So pretty…!" I whispered.  
"That makes me happy to hear." I jumped and looked back at the dressmaker, that was quick.  
"I'm sorry, I…"  
"Don't worry about it, honey." He smiled and held out a package. "Both dresses are in here."  
"Both?" I said confused and he nodded.  
"Yes, two dresses for you from Corona." My eyes widened. What?! I had assumed the one dress I thought I would pick up was for her after I ruin one of hers!  
"Are you sure they ain't hers? I accidentally ruined one of her dresses the other day."  
"One hundred percent sure! She asked me specifically if I could make you two dresses with a special thread that can help you keep your powers in check. The secret behind the magic thread in your gloves has passed down in our family for many generations so it wasn't that hard to make the dresses! Small snowflakes can still appear since they are not made to one hundred percent with the thread, but you can be outside without gloves and without worrying." I quickly put back the blue dress I was holding and threw myself around the little man in a hug.  
"Thank you!" I squeaked happy and he laughed and patted my back.  
"No problem, honey! And I will make sure the people here know about the special dresses so they won't attack you in any way." I nodded happily.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" He kept patting my back.  
"No problem, honey! Corona is right about one thing: Everyone need someone that trusts them in order to make them grow. I will help you grow!" I nodded happily and looked at him. "Now, hurry home! If I know Corona correct, it's soon dinner time at your place." I looked up at the clock.  
"Oh dear…!" I said surprised, hugged him one last time before I picked up the package and the basket and hurried to the door, turned around, smiled at him and said: "Thank you once again!" Before I hurried out as he waved good bye. But I didn't get far before I heard screams behind me. I stopped and turned around and my eyes widened as I saw soldiers from the castle and the kings commander, Hans, in the lead. He was the one that had brought me to the palace last time…! I turned away from him and started to walk through the mass of people that gathered. They whispered to me to warn as many as I could and I nodded and as I went around the corner of a house I stopped surprised as I saw a young man with silver hair. He looked up as I came around the corner but both I and boy winched a bit as we heard Hans say out loud:  
"We are her for a girl. Give us the girl and we will just pass through and no one will be harmed in the name of the king!" I took a deep breath but gasped as snowflakes appeared around me.  
"No…!" I whispered and looked down at my left hand. Right…! The other glove was still in the dress shop…! I looked at the young man, his eyes had widened when he saw the snowflakes. "You need to warn as many as possible! And… Keep distance from me." I said but I didn't get much response from him, just a simple nod and I took off towards Corona's house after he had done that. I quickly entered but glared at the door as a frost hand print appeared at it when I touched it and then looked at Corona and her husband.  
"Soldiers! They are here, looking for me!" They quickly rose and Corona's gaze landed on my glove free hand.  
"Put on a dress! I will go and get the brown wig and the make-up I still have." I nodded and hurried into my bedroom and quickly changed to a sky blue dress. It had long sleeves made out of lace but it still went in the same blue shade as the rest of the dress. The moment I put it on completely the snowflakes disappeared and I let out a relieved sigh and hurried out to Corona. She quickly helped me on with the brown wig like we had trained and made a quick make-up transformation in hopes that it would trick Hans in case he got here. We both jumped as someone suddenly hit the door in three hard knocks and Corona's husband opened the doors.  
"Hello, Levi." I heard Hans voice say and her husband let out an unhappy sound. "Are you not gonna let us in?"  
"So you can steal another child from us? Like hell!" We both gasped and rose as he suddenly got knocked down.  
"So much for trying to be polite." Hans said and walked inside. He scanned the room and then us, especially me, my face and my hands. "Is there anyone else in the house?" Corona put a hand at my shoulder.  
"No, only us." She said.  
"Who is she?" He asked and walked closer and Corona stepped in between us.  
"None of your business, Hans. I will not just stand by and see you take another child of mine…!" he glanced at me.  
"Is she your biological child or adopted?" She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest and he sighed. "Very well… Search the house and see if there is anyone else in here! We are searching for a blond girl that can't really control her powers as far as we are concerned! So be on guard!"  
"Yes sir!" It took them a few minutes but all soldiers soon came back with the same answer: We were the only ones here. I helped Corona treat Levi's wound on the forehead from the knock Hans gave him while they searched the house and watched them as they leaved.  
"We will be going then." Hans said and left with the soldiers. As the door closed we all let out a relieved sigh. The danger was over! For now at least.  
"My lord!" Corona froze as Hans said that. "She is not here."  
"Oh she is. I saw her myself." I heard a young man's voice smile. I looked at Corona as she suddenly became pale. Like really pale. "Let's hunt her out from her safety spot. Gather people and start burning them at the stake."  
"Yes sir!"

* * *

**More? Please tell me what you think in a review! =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

People from all ages where chosen to be burned at the stake. They didn't take anyone in my age since they didn't want to risk burning me alive while trying to trick me out in the open. I hadn't seen the so called king after he gave out that order but everyone in the village was forced to watch as person after person got burned alive. I cried against Corona's shoulder as she forbid me to step forward as the one they searched for and the rest of the village silently agreed on it, even thought their loved once died because of me. This land was doomed if he got his hands on me, I knew that. But I couldn't bare with this! How many more needed to die because of me?! Everyone was crying that evening and Hans got more and more pissed over that his lords plan hadn't worked like planned and probably figured out that someone was stopping me, the one they searched for, to step forwards.  
"Very well. Pick out a child!" Hans screamed.  
"No!" I and many peoples, especially the mothers, screamed. They picked out a boy, not day older than seven, and pushed him forwards. I broke free from Corona when I saw the panic and fear in his eyes and ran after them.  
"Wait!" I begged. "Please take me instead of the boy. He's just a child!" Hans glared down at me, obviously even more pissed about being stopped.  
"Burn them both." He growled and looked away from me.  
"No! Wait!" Corona screamed but was hold back as the guards stopped her and others to break through to us and four soldiers pulled us up at the stake. The kid was freaking out completely by now so I lifted him up and held him close and that's how they tied us to the stake. Embracing each other.  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him as they lightened the sticks and branches around us. I heard how the boy's mother and Corona screamed for mercy and the fire started to lick the fabric of my dress and the ropes around us. My eyes hit open. No.. Wait.. The dress…! It would burn up! My powers would rage because of the fear for fire! I close my eyes again and sighed deep. Well, I could at least take some of these bastards with me into hell. More of the fabric started to burn and I felt the flames against my skin and grimaced as a rope broke and I was able to cover the boy a bit more with my body. If I could get up a snowstorm when the dress would burn up, I could protect him from the flames harm. I felt a single snowflake land on my bare back as more of the dress burned up and more of my skin was visible. I looked up a bit and the wig fell off and people gasped, soldier as townspeople. And Hans looked like he had been sentenced to death.  
"Extinguish the fire!" Hans screamed panicked but it was too late. Enough of my dress had burned down and my powers were released. A wave of snow and ice shoot out from me and knocked down the soldiers closest to me and I rose with the boy in my arms and the rest of the dress fell off me. It started to snow and it soon turned into a snowstorm around us and my ice dress and cape appeared again.  
"Control it!" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes. "Control it!" the snowstorm took a more controlled form and only hurt the soldiers.  
"Elsa!" I turned to Hans, he had drawn his sword.  
"Stay away!" I screamed and shot out ice towards him. As the blast hit the ground, ice shoot up towards him and he stepped back. "I will not go back and get more hurt! I will stay here and protect these people! I belong here!" I screamed and as I grew angrier, the snowstorm did as well. I held the boy close and kept him from getting cold. "Don't let go." I whispered to the boy and kept my eyes on Hans. "This is as free as I will ever be and I will make sure you and everyone else stays free." I whispered to myself mostly this time and the boy hugged me close. I let out a scream as an arrow hit my shoulder and turned towards the source and pointed my hand at it. At first, nothing happened but then a part of the storm attacked that spot and some ice started to cover my hand and created something something that looked like a claw.  
"Stay away from this place! Let them be! Let me be!" I screamed and the snowstorm flew out in a blast and attacked the soldiers and hit a huge amount of them and in an instant, they turned to solid ice. I glared at Hans who had succeeded in getting away with just a frozen arm.  
"Retreat! Retreat and wait for the kings order!" He said and took off on his horse to the forest with the surviving soldiers.

**_-Hans-_**  
I looked up from my frozen arm when I saw the king sitting on a roof. He nodded towards the forest with a demanding glare. He wanted us to retreat, we would just make it worse by being here. I nodded quickly and turned my horse around.  
"Retreat! Retreat and wait for the kinds order!" I said and took off to the forest with the soldiers that hadn't turned into ice. When we were out of sight for them I turned my horse around and watched them. The moment we left she seemed to calm down, let out a relieved sigh and a pained morn and fell down to her knees. Still holding that boy close to herself like his life depended on it. The king was gonna yell at me for sure... Her back was burned pretty badly from the fire. But to think that she would go this far just to protect one boy. And how on earth did they conceal her magic through that dress? I was sure it was the dress that had stopped her magic before, the moment it fell off her this storm just appeared and attacked. She was really powerful... Far to powerful. No wonder she had succeeded in covering Arendelle in snow and ice in order to protect it from time. I sighed a bit and looked down at my frozen arm. I'm just happy this isn't spreading... Then I would be in real trouble.

_**-Jack-**_  
I looked at the girl as she protected the boy with all her might after Hans's order. There were something about her that felt familiar... I watched her as the fire started to burn more violent and reached them. Even thought it licked her clothes, her only priority was to protect that boy. I could see from here how she winched in pain as the flames touched her and gasped and rose as the brown... wig fell off her head!  
"No...! It's the girl! Out of anyone who could fight for the child, it had to be her!" I growled. I was about to jump in as Hans told them to extinguish the fire but before anyone got a chance to do anything, a wave of her magic shoot out from her body and knocked down soldiers. I looked away a bit embarrassed as she rose and the dress fell off her but looked back when she got that blue dress and cape I had heard so much about. So this was her true form... The true form of the snow queen of Arendelle. The fire had went out in that one blast and I just watched her as she attacked the soldiers and created a snowstorm around her that only hurt them. I watched how she got shot and shot down the soldier without even knowing where he was and how that ice claw formed around her hand. That ice claw was truly something extraordinary. Only a few ice mags ever had succeeded in creating something like that and still being able to use their powers through it.  
"You sure are a rare gem I want..." I mumbled to myself. I winched chocked, yes chocked, as she suddenly shot out a huge attack that turned my soldiers into solid ice...! Holy smokes! She had that much power?! And she barely got control over it! I looked at Hans and as our eyes meet I ordered in silence that they would retreat to the forest. He understood the message and I looked back at Elsa. She was really strong and would be stronger when she got control over it but right now, she couldn't take control since she was in pain and badly burned... I didn't like the burn, that was something Hans was gonna pay for. But kind of happy over it at the same time. Who knows what she could have done without it.  
_**  
-Elsa-  
**_"Elsa!" Corona shouted and ran up to us. She slowly took the boy from my embrace and handed him to his mother and placed her hands against my cheeks. "You are ice cold!" She said worried and I smiled a bit.  
"I'm always ice cold…" I mumbled and leaned my head against her shoulder. I had never used my powers like this before and it made me really tired… I had just hidden them away from the world. Oh well, everyone here knows about them anyway. But after this, I kind of expected scared glances and mean words but as I slowly looked up at the crowed but my eyes widened when I saw that they smiled and nodded to me in acceptance and gratitude. Corona patted my head.  
"You did well, Elsa. And you were so brave." I looked up at her and smiled a bit. "But let's take care of those burns now when it's all over."  
"Interesting." The king's voice echoed and Corona froze and we turned around. The silver haired boy from before…! "You are far stronger than expected, when you got some sort of control over what you are doing of course. Otherwise it's dangerous to everyone but yourself."  
"Jack Frost…!" Corona hissed and he gave her a teasing smile.  
"Hello Corona. How is Rapunzel doing? Oh, silly me. You wouldn't know since she is with me, in locked in a tower." He laughed as that made Corona rise and try to attack him but I rose and held her back.  
"Don't." I whispered. If he was the well know Ice King I had heard about, he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Since he, obviously, was the kind. A mad king on top of that.  
"Are you here to take her from me to?!" She screamed angry and hugged me close and I blinked surprised. "I won't let you!"  
"It's not up to you, either Corona. I will kill you if I have to in order to get to her." He pointed his crooked staff at her.  
"No!" I screamed and moved us around so his staff was pointing at my back and he quickly raised it and let out a tch sound. I had heard and felt how the air started to move around that staff, he really planned to attack her…! Just like that! I glared at him over my shoulder. "Don't you dare to hurt anyone here!"  
"Or what, Elsa of Arendelle?" I froze. "Yes, I know who you are and where you are from." I looked away a bit and then at Corona who gave me a confused glance.  
"Arendelle?" She whispered. "The frozen fairytale land?" I sighed.  
"It's not a fairytale land but frozen yes. It's where I and Eugene grew up." I said and looked back at him. How did he even know that? Everything about Arendelle should have been destroyed with our parents… When they… I closed my eyes a bit and sighed. People kept dying around me…  
"I also know about the prophesy around you, crown princess." I froze and turned to him.  
"No one has called me that in a very long time."  
"Three years I believe? You are turning twenty-one this year, right?" He started to walk around with the staff leaning against his shoulder.  
"I already have." He grinned and looked at me.  
"Good! You are at age to be crowned then." I snorted. "Well well, let's get back to the prophesy part shall we? I can see that everyone here, including Corona, seems to be lost." I sighed a bit and then looked back at her.  
"I'm the heir of the throne to Arendelle, a land that is currently put under a sleeping and ice curse. When I was born it was told that I would either be a savoir of the world or the one that would turn it to ruins." Her eyes widened a bit and I glanced back at Jack who smiled wide and then looked back at Corona. I could still turn evil and I knew that… Jack was the path towards evil, Corona was the path towards good. Corona gathered herself and looked at Jack.  
"Why won't you show her your true self, Jack? Why stay in your old appearance?" He waved a bit with his hand in understanding and grinned.  
"Alright. What does it matter anyway, everyone except her knows my charade." My eyes widened as his ice blue eyes got a hint of gold in them and his silver hair got a black strand like Anna… I took a step back in chock and his grin widened.  
"Ah, this?" He lifted the strand. "It's familiar to you, right? Your sister had a white strand, didn't she? After the accident when you were kids? The accident that made your parents lock you up for real?" My eyes darkened along with the sky and the air got chilly.  
"Elsa, no!" Corona hugged me from behind this time and I gasped when I realized what I was about to do. I was about to release a snowstorm in the middle of the village…! I took a deep breath and calmed the coming storm.  
"Sorry." I whispered.  
"No fun." Jack said, raised his staff and waved it around over his head in circles and the storm that I had calmed down, grew up in both speed and strength again.  
"No!" I shouted and looked up at the snowstorm clouds. He really could control ice and snow like me! he just had more control than me.  
"I will make it simple, Elsa." He smiled and flew up to the top of the stake that had held the victims of the fire earlier today. "Come with me freely, and I will stop the snowstorm. If you would resist, I will release it with full force on the people here."  
"What makes you think I won't take control over it?" He giggled, but it sounded like a really wicked giggle…  
"Because you will be busy dealing with me." I gasped and turned around as a snow tornado hit the ground. "Release one~" he sang happy and twirled around on the stake's top. "So what's your answer?"  
"You can't, Elsa!" Corona begged and I winched as the snow tornado hit a house.  
"But if I don't…!"  
"We can rebuild everything! But we won't survive if he gets you on his side and turns you evil too!" I winched as another snow tornado appeared.  
"Release two. I wonder how many life's those tornadoes can take before you make up your mind." I turned towards the people as the tornadoes changed directions and went for the crowed.  
"No! Wait! I…" I gasped as Corona suddenly grabbed me and put a knife towards my throat.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear. "I can't let him have you, no matter what." She kissed my hair a bit and I could feel her conflicted feelings through that one kiss. But Jack didn't, and he didn't like what she did either.  
"Now you have done it, Corona." He hissed pissed and we both gasped and looked up as a clinging sound was heard above us and something that looked like a giant icicle suddenly fell down towards us. I noticed how Jack reached out with his staff to grab me so I moved away from it and pushed Corona away so she fell of the stage and down towards the crowed below and then tried to move away from the falling icicle, but I wasn't fast enough to get myself out of the way. I let out a scream as the icicle hit the stage and me and fell down and got pushed away from it by the shock wave it created, my ears started to ring and everything went dark. The last thing I heard was Jack's raging scream and the sound of the blowing wind.

* * *

_**More? Please tell me what you think about it! =D**_


End file.
